


A goldfish named Jordan

by orphan_account



Series: HendoCas drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: HendoCas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea roused by the goldfish Lucas recieved for winning the fairground challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A goldfish named Jordan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Trying to make HendoCas trend because it's such a cute pairing ;)

The minute you walked into the locker room, you’d notice it. Whether it was the atmosphere, the smell, sound… it was hard to tell at first. But something was definitely missing. And Steven was definitely noticing it.  
The captain glanced around the locker room with an eyebrow raised and saw the lads chatting and having fun as usual. ‘As usual’, he though. Still, he couldn’t put his finger on what was unusual-  
That was, until he glanced over at the locker number 21, where Lucas Leiva sat, his head bowed as he toyed with his fingers. So that was what was missing: Lucas’ enthusiastic voice, bright smile and bubbling laugh. Steven frowned and walked over to the Brazilian and patted his shoulder, making the blonde quickly look up at the captain, staring with a surprised look, “Oi, mate. What’s wrong?” He asked and sat down beside him. Lucas sighed and looked down at his lap again, “It’s stupid, if I have to be honest. I’m sad because…” He gripped his own knees, biting his lip, “…Because Jordan died!” 

That was all it took for everyone in the locker room to look at him. The reactions were different: Older players, like Glen, Agger and Skrtel frowned and told him off, while younger players like Coutinho and Raheem widened their eyes in surprise, “Jordan died?!” Sterling exclaimed, “What are you going on about?!” He yelled at Lucas, who nodded, “This morning, yes! I was going to check on him, as he was sleeping peacefully, but he…he just lay there! He wouldn’t wake up, even when I poked him!” The Brazilian shook his head. It all sounded a bit odd and the conversations starting in the locker room were frantic, of disbelief and concern, until the door slammed open and none other than Jordan Henderson walked in.

Sterling and Cou stared at the midfielder as he walked inside, and the midfielder stared back with a confused expression, “What?” He asked as he sat down by his locker. Steven raised his brow at Lucas, who didn’t take much notice, “…Lucas said you died.” The captain explained as he stood up. Quickly, Lucas stood up as well and waved his hand in a dismissive manner, shaking his head, “No no! Not Jordan as in...Jordan Henderson. Jordan as in my goldfish.” Lucas explained, sighing sadly, “What the fuck? You worried us, man!” Raheem exclaimed. Steven waved for everyone to get out and told them they’d got to get to training before Colin started throwing people on the ground –again-. The locker room cleared quickly, except for the two midfielders.

Jordan was looking at Lucas, who really seemed down about this whole goldfish thing. He sighed and went over, clapping the Brazilian’s shoulder for support, “It’ll be fine. We could arrange another tournament for you so you can win a new one, if you’d like. You’d probably win again anyway as I’m proper shite at these things-“Jordan started but was cut off as Lucas looked up and shook his head, “No, that is not necessary. I’m just sad because… it was Jordan. I don’t know, it just feels weird.” 

He tried to explain, sighing softly, “Because he reminded me of you. And of course, how much I beat you.” The Brazilian finally sported a little smile. In return, Jordan grinned back, “I’ll win for sure next time!” He said, poking Lucas’ chest, making said man grin back, “I thought you referred to yourself as ‘proper shite’ when it comes to Tivoli games?” He asked. 

Jordan huffed and stood up, leaning down to lace his boots, “Nah, I was trying to pull you off-“ He started, but stopped as he was tipped forward by a forceful push to his arse.  
He fell right on his front, groaning while the other midfielder laughed, clutching his stomach, “Ahaha! You were begging for that one!” He said, grinning at the man on the ground, who quickly leaned up and pulled Lucas down again, wiping that smug look off of his face.

The midfielder fell on top of him with a loud ‘oomph’. They merely looked at each other for a while, before both resolved into fits of giggles and separated, Jordan’s grip still around Lucas’ wrist, “That’s merely payback for pushing me!” Jordan said and stood up, helping Lucas up as well. 

The Brazilian grinned and gripped Jordan’s hand, holding it as he stood up as well, “I couldn’t resist myself. Sorry.” He said, smiling at Jordan. The Englishman smiled back and he was happy to see that look on Lucas face instead of the sour and sad one he’d walked in on.

Suddenly, Lucas talked again, “And it’s fine that Jordan died. I still have one Jordan left, no?” He smiled at him, in an adorable way that made Jordan’s heart pound. Well, it wasn’t his bloody fault that the other midfielder had those stunning features, “Yeah. I’m still here for you.” He assured him, patting his back. At that, Lucas smiled, “Good! I wouldn’t want to lose another.” He said and let go off his hand in favor of grabbing his bottle. 

Jordan rubbed his wrist gently as he looked at him, watching as Lucas walked towards the entrance to Melwood, “You coming?” Lucas asked, and Jordan nodded, “Yeah.” He replied and grabbed his own water bottle and walked over, “Hey, we should go to the fair that’s in town. Maybe we could get you a new goldfish anyway.” Jordan said as they walked towards the training grounds.  
Lucas merely smiled and him and shook his head, “No, I don’t need one, I said. I have you.” He assured him before running to the others who had started without them.

 

Lucas stood by his statement six months later, when Jordan was in Lucas’ bed, sleeping peacefully with his arms tossed around Lucas’ waist. He smiled gently down at the blonde and ran his fingers through his soft hair (Lucas had refused him to put so much hair gel in it because it was uncomfortable to touch it then) as the other’s chest heaved slowly and steadily. He didn’t need a new goldfish, and he certainly didn’t need a new Jordan. Not when he had everything he wanted in the Jordan he had now.


End file.
